


Harry Potter and the Dimension Spell

by Nousagi_san, The_Ronin28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Multiverse, Prophecy, Translation, Will is a Demigod but doesn't now it, a LOT of references, a few minor characters I didn't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nousagi_san/pseuds/Nousagi_san, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ronin28/pseuds/The_Ronin28
Summary: When Hermione finds an ancient spell, she immediately calls for Harry and Ron. Together they decide to use the spell, which allows you to travel through dimensions. They end up in a land called Araluen. Tragedy happens and they need help. When they make some new friends and they try to go back home again, they fail. Instead, they find themselves in an even stranger land. They find themselves posed to a threat, great enough not to just destroy this world, but all the worlds, including their own...I'm bad at summaries. It'll be fun, I promise.





	Harry Potter and the Dimension Spell

**Author's Note:**

> So, we are both very new to writing and any comments to improve it are welcome, as are compliments. Just, go easy on us. It's my second time writing and Nousagi-san his first time. Don't forget to comment down below and have fun reading.

“And ... checkmate. Well played Harry," Ron said as he held out his hand to shake Harry’s. "This time you almost had me."  
"Yes, it didn't matter much this time. Just a pity that I overlooked your bishop, so you could beat my queen." "At least you have become much better at magic chess after all those years, Harry. Do you remember your first game against me in the student room?”  
“Yes, I stood no chance if I remember correctly,” Harry said a bit sour. "I don't think we would ever have passed Professor McGonagall's magic chess game if we didn't have you."  
It became silent for a moment as both Harry and Ron recalled their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"I still don't understand why Hermione wanted to go back to finish the seventh year," Ron finally said. "She could already get every job she wanted."  
“You know what she’s like, Ron, she values school performance very much. Besides, I think she wants all her OWLs."  
" That's true, shall we play another game Harry?" 

They just wanted to start their 2nd game when a large barn owl came flying in. Harry opened the window and the owl landed on Harry's chair, but shot on and fell in the middle of the magic chess game.  
“That's a school owl! What is he supposed to do here?" Ron said." Probably another message from Hermione in which she says that we should not do too many stupid things, because otherwise we would endanger ourselves." Harry responded." Let's see what she has to say this time." He released the letter and the owl flew back out the window again after knocking over some chess pieces.  
" The message is indeed from Hermione," Harry said as he began to read.

_ Dear Ron and Harry _

_ You must come to Hogwarts asap. _ _  
_ _ I think I have discovered something big. _ _  
_ _ But make sure that as few people as possible see you. _  
I do not want people to wonder why you are at Hogwarts. 

_ I will meet you on Saturday in the Room of Requirement at 4 o'clock in the afternoon _ _  
_ _ Don’t do stupid things!!! _

_ Love, _

_ Hermione _

_ Ps The bird seems a bit clumsy to me, beware. _

“She must have discovered something very important if she calls us to Hogwarts.” Said Ron when Harry finished the letter." Usually she can handle it alone. "  
"I know," Harry said, frowning. “So we need to be in the Room of Requirement on Saturday at 4 am. Then we have 2 more days to figure out how the hell we enter Hogwarts without being seen. "  
"We could use the invisibility cloak," Ron said slowly, but Harry shook his head. “We are now too big to be able to use it with two people. At most 1 of us can use the cloak. "  
"If only Hermione were here. She would have come up with a way to come in. ”

The 2 days flew by while Ron and Harry tried to come up with a plan. In less than 16 hours they had to be in the Room of Requirement, but they still had no idea how they could ever enter Hogwarts unseen. Harry looked at the Marauder’s Map and searched for the name of Hermione. Since the letter he regularly looked at the Marauder’s Map, he didn't actually know why, but it took his attention away for a moment in the attempts to come up with a way to enter Hogwarts unseen. He now saw Hermione in the Spells classroom. "If only she had told us how to get to the castle," he said quietly to himself. Ron looked up and answered: “She was probably afraid that the owl could be intercepted. That's why she gave so little information in the letter." Harry sighed. "I just wish she had given something of a hint so we knew which direction to look in."  
All of a sudden all the dots with names began to move. "The lessons are probably over," Ron said, standing next to Harry. She followed the dot of Hermione, but instead of going with the other students to the student room, Hermione went to the statue of the one-eyed witch. She walked around it a few times and then went back to the student room. "Dissendium ..." Harry said softly. “Of course, that we didn't think about it ourselves. We don't have to cross the school grounds at all, we go under it!” “The secret corridor in the cellar of Honeydukes! ”Said Ron, who now also understood how they could enter the castle. "She gave us a hint that only we could receive, because you are the only one with the Marauder’s Map."  
"Now all we have to do is go into the cellar of Honeydukes unseen." Harry said. "If it is busy enough, that must be possible," Ron responded. "You came in and out of the cellar often enough in the 3rd year without being noticed."  
"Well, but then I was alone. Now you have to get there unseen to and we both don't fit under the cloak. ”  
“I can use the camouflage spell, ”said Ron. Harry looked up in surprise. That was a spell where you become one with your background, although he doesn't work long. "Are you sure you can do that?" He asked. "The last time you used that spell you became the contrasting colors instead of the same color as the background." Ron had tried in the 6th year to secretly go to the Room of Requirement in the middle of the night to put some things away and he thought he would be less likely to get caught using that spell. He finally managed to escape Filch in the nick of time, but after that, as far as Harry knew, he no longer used that spell.  
"I asked Hermione if she could help me master certain spells," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders and ignoring Harry's surprised look. "I am almost certain that I am be able to enter the cellar of Honeydukes unseen." Ron had a smug look in his eyes, but Harry still had his doubts. “And how are we going to get to Hogsmeade unseen? ”He asked. “We can't fly. That stands out too much. And when we Apparate, everyone will see you before you can say the cameoflage spell.” Ron bit his lip. “And if you go first with the cloak? To see if the coast is clear. Then as soon as it's safe you can come and get me and then I have enough time to cast the spell. "  
" And then we can come to the secret corridor unseen." Harry said, slowly getting excited about the plan. "That way it should work."

"Okay, Ron. Time to go." Harry said. Ron laughed for a moment. "This feels just like those good old days when we were still in school." Harry also laughed, but not for long. "Yes, but in the good old days, our lives were often in danger ..." Ron also stopped laughing. They secretly worried about Hermione. The letter had been very vague. 

"Well, you're right, Harry. Time to go." Harry nodded briefly and put on the invisibility cloak. Then he Apparated to Hogsmeade. No one could have seen him while wearing the cloak, but luckily there was no one to see him. He went back to Ron. "Come on, the coast is safe." Ron grabbed his hand and there they went again. Once they arrived in Hogsmeade, they shot behind a wall. They exchanged a glance and without a word they each went in a different direction. Walking together was too great a risk. They had agreed to wait for each other at the entrance to the secret tunnel, which ran through the basement of one of the shops in Hogsmeade. While Harry was under the cloak, he couldn't suppress a smile. This was just like back in the days. 

The closer Harry came to the center, the busier it became. Apparently a large part of the students were on a trip in Hogwarts. It wasn't very busy on the street. The air was freezing cold and most people preferred to stay inside. Maneuvering, Harry manages to reach Honeydukes, the store with the secret corridor, without any problems. In the store, Harry saw, it was very busy. That was also to be expected, since Honeydukes was the candy store. When they were here at school, Ron and Harry had spent a handful of galleons here. Harry walked into the store with the cloak on his shoulders. Fortunately it was busy because Harry bumped into many people. He approached the cellar as straight as possible. As he walked down the stairs, the number of people decreased until there was no one at all. Well, not nobody. While Harry was walking he saw a flicker against the wall. Ron appeared suddenly, out of the blue. "Harry! Are you there?" Ron hissed. Harry threw off the cloak and appeared. "No problems with you?" asked Harry. "No. The camouflage spell worked perfectly." "Great, come on then." Harry lifted the hatch and Ron slipped inside. After looking around again, Harry also went downstairs and closed the hatch.

When they were almost at the end of the corridor, Harry brought out the Marauder’s Map. "Filch is at his office," said Harry. “And Mrs. Norks is in the dungeons. We can now emerge safely.” Carefully they climbed out of the hump of the one-eyed witch. "It is almost 4 o'clock Harry, we have to hurry." They quickly headed for the 7th floor, but they were not yet out of the corridor when suddenly a hand full of crayons was thrown at their heads. She turned quickly and saw Peeves floating upside down in the middle of the corridor. “Ooooooo. Potter and Weasley sneak around while they are not supposed to be here. Peeves is curious about what Potter and Weasley are up to. Maybe Peeves need have to report that, ” Peeves said sweetly, but with a mean glare in his eyes. "We need ehhh ..." Harry started, but Ron took over. “We had to try to get some new articles from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes into Hogwarts from George. To promote them." He said quickly. "George has now developed mini-swamps that fit in your pocket and he wants to sell them here." Peeves suddenly got a big grin on his face. He had often used the swamp to pelt pupils with slurry and made holes in the boat that sailed the pupils from one side to the other. "Ooooo that's gonna be fun." said Peeves. "Everything is going to be a mess." "Then we’ll go now. We have to promote the Swamps." said Ron. They slowly walked away and they just saw Peeves flying the other way, happily putting his crayons back in his pocket.

Glad they finally got rid of Peeves, the friends shot through the hall. “Ron! That was genius!" Harry said. "Thanks, but we have to hurry! We're already late." Ron whispered as they sprinted down the next corridor. After 10 minutes of sprinting up stairs and running through corridors, they arrived on the right floor. They walked up and down 3 times, concentrating hard on Hermione, the letter and the space they needed. The stones in the wall changed slowly. Gradually the large gate became visible that offered access to the Chamber of Coming and Going. They quickly pushed open the gate and slipped inside. With their backs to the door, they looked at each other and started to laugh. "Well, it was a while ago that we were so much… UGH!" The air was sucked from Harry's lungs when a person flew around his neck. "HARRY! RON! I'm so glad you are here." Hermione, because she was of course, pushed him away, hitting him against the arm. "You are late! I started to worry!" Harry and Ron started to laugh relieved. "We missed you too!" Harry said, rubbing his arm. After giving Ron a hug, the look in Hermione's eyes became serious. "You had to wonder why I wanted you here. It started with incantations a few weeks ago. Professor Flitwick spoke of some of the oldest spells in the world. There is this spell that should turn trees into planks for houses This spell was developed by a certain wizard, Malkallam, who lived in the north, and the trees there are very large, and this was an easy way to cut those trees and use them. "When some other wizards wanted the spell to cut more wood than they needed, Malkalam just disappeared. Nobody knows where, but I think that ..." Ron cleared his throat. "Erm Hermione, you wanted to tell us why we were here ..." Hermione blushed. "Yes, sorry. So I wanted to know more about old spells and asked permission to search for old books in the forbidden section. That was allowed and I found this book that almost fell apart from old age. When I grabbed it and opened it a yellowed piece of parchment whirled out, with notes from part of a spell on it. It was meant to travel to somewhere but I don’t know where to. I found it intriguing, so I went to do further research in the library. "Where else?" Ron said with a restrained smile. Hermione looked at him angrily and continued." So three days ago I found a book that contained something like that. I think I added the rest of the spell and you never believe what it does! " Hermione almost whispered now. "I think you can travel through dimensions with it!"

* * *

At that moment the door cracked open and Professor Trelawney came in with a bottle of butter beer in her hand. "Oh hello darlings, what are you doing here?" she said with a surprised face. "We really missed Hermione and wanted to see her." Harry improvised. "So we asked her to meet us here, because we shouldn't be here." Professor Trelawney looked at Harry with pity. “It's nice that you are seeing the one you love while you still can. I've seen things about you, boy. Terrible things will happen to you in your near future. Both the tea leaves and the glass bulb give a clear signal of painful death in the very short term. ” Harry sighed. He was in company with Professor Trelawney for less than 2 minutes and she already started predicting his death again. He looked at Ron and Hermione and saw that they thought the same thing. “I'd be careful, boy. Above all, you shouldn't ... ”she suddenly dropped her bottle of butter beer and the contents quickly spread on the ground. "Professor! Are you okay?” Hermione shouted in shock. Professor Trelawney did not respond and only stood stiff. Then she started to speak, with a voice that did not resemble her usual voice. A voice that Harry recognized from his fortune-telling exam in the 3rd year.

_ “With the new moon, an unprecedented terror will descend on the magical world. Only those who have brought down the Dark lord will be able to protect the magical world. Those who have brought down the Dark Lord will make another journey. They will encounter forces they were not aware of and have to endure ancient forces. Only they are able to protect the magical world from the imminent danger and protect the future of magic. ” _

Suddenly, as if it had never happened, she looked down at the bottle. “ Did I just drop it? I probably have had a bit too much.” She turned to Harry again. “You should leave here soon. You too, Ronald.” She said as Ron opened his mouth to contradict. She stooped down and picked up her fallen bottle. With a whisk of her wand, the contents of the bottle disappeared from the floor. “Well, darlings, you should go away just like me. Otherwise Filch will find you." Trelawney said with a small smile. "Certainly Professor. We are just going to say goodbye. ”Ron lied. “That's lovely. Then I'll see you again soon. And already condolences for your death, boy.” With a final piteous look at Harry, she turned and left the room. The door closed and disappeared after it slammed shut. 

The friends looked at each other a little nervously. "Um ... what was that?" Ron asked in a small voice. "Harry?" Harry blinked as if he were waking up from a trance. "That was a prophecy. A real one, I mean. I've heard one before in my third year ”Hermione looked at the two boys. “You heard her, right? She said "those who have brought down the Dark Lord." That's us! We have to do something again to protect the world from something.” Ron moaned. “Why does it always has to be us? Why not someone else this time?” Hermione frowned at hearing this. "I would not know. Something has to make us special. But I am more worried about the threat. I had no idea there was a new threat. I'll have to look in the library for old forces that ... ” Harry, who had been silent during this discussion, was now joining in. "Stop." He sighed. “If I know anything about prophecies, it is that they are of little use until you arrive at the moment when the event occurs. For the same thing this is years away. We shouldn’t worry too much about this.Trelawney's first prophecy was months before the event and her second one that same day. We just don't know enough yet.” This seemed to calm Hermione down and Ron looked a little less nervous.

"What was it about this old spell you had found, Hermione?" Asked Harry, hoping to change the subject. The mood switched from depressed to tension and mystery. "The spell I found lets you travel through dimensions, I think. You know, parallel worlds. The Muggles call it the Theory of the Multiverse.” Ron's eyes widened when he heard these words. “Dad used to tell us about it. I have always wanted to go to a completely different world! See what they eat there for example!” Harry laughed. “With you, it must always be about food. But I agree with you; this is super cool and we must try it. That is guaranteed to be a great adventure.” They looked at Hermione expectantly. She seemed to realize what her friends wanted from her. "No. NO! That is a very high risk. Who knows where we end up. It can be extremely dangerous! Besides, we now have that prophecy to worry about..." Hermione sputtered. “Come on! I just said we shouldn't worry about the prophecy, we'll see when it comes. And don't say that this is not super exciting. School life must be boring without us. Do this for the good old days! I'm sure it will be fun." Harry begged. However, Hermione still doubted. "I don't know... maybe we'll get into a world where everybody's bad, or worse; we can't come back!" Ron put an arm over Hermione's shoulders and sighed. “Don't worry, if we come across something bad, we have our wands. I mean, we beat Voldemort. Nothing can trump that. And I have full confidence in your incantations that we can come back.” Hermione squirmed under Ron's arm and glanced briefly at Harry, who was watching the spectacle amused. She felt her cheeks turn red. “Great, if you think it's a good idea then we’ll go. And you are right. School is a lot less exciting without you. And a lot easier now that I don't have to make strange potions for you." She said when the boys started grinning. She’d secretly hoped that this would happen. There was a reason why she had brought them here, of course. "Then hold tight to me." Ron grabbed a shoulder and Harry grabbed her hand. The trio took a deep breath. Hermione raised her wand and with a complex movement she shouted: "Tempoque loco muta." Then everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> So we don't know when the second chapter will be posted or if there will be one. This kinda was an experiment so we'll have to see if we have time or think it's fun enough to continue. But I have a good feeling about it...


End file.
